descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Auradon
The United States of Auradon is the united nation and homeland to all the Heroes and Villains of Disney, which is the primary setting of the television movie Descendants. The USA came into existence 20 years prior to the film, when King Beast forwent going on a honeymoon with Queen Belle, in favor of uniting the fairy tale kingdoms. All villains were rounded up and booted off the Isle of the Lost; many were revived to suffer a fate worse than death, by living without magic. Life in Auradon soon changed after King Beast declared that magic would mostly be retired so the next generation would learn to rely on their own talents instead of magic. Places of Interest Isle of the Lost An island prison off the coast that is inhabited by the most infamous villains ever known. Auradon Prep A school where the descendants of Disney's most well-known Heroes and Villains attend. Enchanted Lake A lake in the woods of Auradon, where Ben takes Mal on their date. It is first mentioned in the prequel book, seen in a dream by Mal. It includes a stone floor with pillar. The lake is described in the junior novel as having the color of jade. Neverland Home to Peter Pan and located east coast of Auradon.Its mentioned in School of Secrets by Lonnie when she says,"Girl from Neverland lost this". Notre Dame Located near Olympus and home to Quasimodo, Esmeralda, and Phoebus. Beast Castle Home to King Beast and Queen Belle.Its introduced in,Beauty and The Beast.Its revealed to be located near Rapunzel's Tower. Auradon Catherdral A church of Auradon and the place that Prince Ben was crowned King. Museum of Cultural History Museum of Auradon and the place that the Fairy Godmother's wand was located. Bald Mountain Home to the powerful Chernabog and it is located near The Forbidden Mountains and Notre Dame. Mount Olympus Home to Zeus and The Mighty Hercules and Megara.In School of Secrets,Jane mentioned,"Agrabah, Olympus. how about a nice little cottage in Camelot. England Home to some of the Disney Heroes *Anita Radcliffe and Roger Radcliffe. *Basil of Baker Street **Pongo and Perdita Charmington Located south coast of Auradon and named after King Charming. Here is where Snow White lives with her husband The Prince. Sherwood Forest Home of Robin Hood and located west on Auradon.The Team,Sherwood Falcons,(Descendants) was named from this place. Cinderellasburg Located South-West of Auradon and named after Queen Cinderella.It is based on Pittsburgh. Bayou de Orleans Home to Tiana and Prince Naveen.Located east of Auradon and near Neverland. Agrabah Home to Sultan Aladdin,Sultana Jasmine,Genie, Jordan and Aziz.It is based on Malaysia. China Home to Fa Mulan and Li Shang(Parents of Lonnie). Africa Home to Simba and Tarzan .Located in The Border Lands or Faraway. India Home to Mowgli,Baloo and Bagherra. Corona Home to Queen Rapunzel,King Eugene Fitzherbert,Anxelin and her sister Ruby. *Since the kingdom has several comparison,it is loosely based on Germany. **It might be Tangletown on the map, by the name and shape. South America Home to Emperor Kuzco, Pacha and Kronk. Virginia Home to Pocahontas,Chief Powhatan and The Indian Tribe. Atlantica Home To King Triton and Ariel's Sisters.Possibly located in Triton's Bay. Camelot Heights Home To King Arthur and The Wizard Merlin. Auroria Home to Queen Aurora,Prince Phillip and Queen Leah(Parents and Grandmother of Audrey) Inhabitants ''Descendants *Mal *Jay *Evie *Carlos De Vil *Ben *Audrey *Lonnie *Jane *Chad Charming *Doug *Anxelin *Belle *Beast *Fairy Godmother *Snow White *Queen Leah *Coach Jenkins *Mr. Deley *Dude Descendants: Wicked World'' *Jordan *Freddie *Ally *Ruby *CJ Trivia *In the film, the bridge that Mal and Ben cross during their date was the Lynn Canyon Suspension Bridge, and the Enchanted Lake was the 30 Foot Pool. *It seems the currency in Auradon is gold or some other coin, as Lonnie pays Mal "$50" with a bag of coins. As shown in "School Of Secrets", jewels are also acceptable as of currency, as Doug's money is in the form of gems. *The Council of Sidekicks members are **Genie **Jaq and Gus **The Seven Dwarfs **Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather **Ariel's Sisters **Flounder **Pongo and Perdita *Rumors say that since Agrabah, which is part of Auradon, has a Muslim minority, the country's real-life counterpart would probably be Malaysia. *Since Belle was elected queen, Auradon is probably an elective monarchy. **Ironically, the most likely real-life counterpart would be the Vatican City. *Since "Beauty and The Beast" and The Hunchback of Notre Dame took place in Paris,it's simple that King Beast was present during the events of Notre Dame since Queen Belle had a cameo during,""Out There"". *Figaro,Sergeant Tibbs(101 Dalmatians) and Dinah(Alice's cat) were the 3 only known cats in Auradon since the rest of the cats(including Lucifer) were kicked out to The Isle. **Instead,there are some big cats in Auradon instead. Gallery Descendantspromo05.png Descendantspromo04.png Descendantspromo03.png Category:Locations